


Save Me

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fictober 2018, M/M, Superheroes, zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Zhengting finds out the famous superheroe August is in fact his college crush Xukun and starts putting himself in danger to see him.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 11: superhero  
> song that gave name to this: save me - b.a.p
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

It was already the thirtieth time Xukun saw Zhengting (Xukun hadn’t been counting them but Zhengting had) in a situation like that one. Cai Xukun wasn’t popularly known by his name because he hid his face, his identity. 

He was a superhero. For some reason, his hands could throw fire out of them when he ordered so. It wasn’t always like that. When he was a child, his power wasn’t controlled. But he was specially trained to be flexible and strong enough to battle, and he mostly knew how to use his powers. Not many of the trained children were able to go out, much less to battle or to save people, because they were dangerous and it could always happen that they could take the bit in their own hands. But Xukun was a really honest, humble and kind human. And, above all, he was practically invincible. So they trusted his kindness and let him go out. They named him August, because his fire was hotter than the hottest month of the year.

The first time he saw Zhengting, he had just saved him and more people from dying because of a broken hellevator. The boy had followed him to thank him but Xukun, even with his fine ear, didn’t hear him, probably because of the agile movements and body of the other boy, who was a dancer. So Zhengting had seen him taking off his mask. 

Xukun had never thought he someday was going to be discovered. Much less, by his college crush. So he had kind of panicked in that moment, tried to calm down and begged him not to tell anything to anyone. All of that in a minute. But what he truly had never expected was Zhengting in more dangerous situations in the future. It started with a little thing (Zhengting being in the top of a tree, how did that even happen?), but they became bigger, and Xukun always had had to go and rescue him. And, every time he finished, Zhengting would smirk at him. Xukun almost thought that Zhengting was putting himself in danger on purpose, he didn’t know exactly the reason but he had rescued Zhengting so many times that it couldn’t be a coincidence. He even talked to his crush and told him to please be more careful with himself and Zhengting only had smiled widely and answered “I’m always careful”. 

But that situation… that situation was kind of different. A bus was threatening with falling off a bridge and there was high school students on it. This time, Zhengting was not in danger. He was not inside of the bus, but outside. And even though he was not in danger, he seemed more in danger than he had always been. He was shaking and his face showed the most pure horror. Tears wanted to come out but he was fighting them back and he was standing there firmly. He had decided he was not going not going to cry. Because he trusted someone. 

The bus barely had balance. Xukun stopped by where Zhengting was standing. 

“Zhengting.”

He finally breathed.

“Oh my god. You are here.”

“Of course I am.”

“Save him, Cai…”

“It’s August”, Xukun interrupted him. 

“There’s no August between us. Save him and then come here when he is already safe in my arms, Xukun. Come to me without your mask so I can properly ask you out and I can stop burning my room to have an excuse to see you. You can burn it better, anyways.”

Xukun then remembered Quanzhe, one of Zhengting’s little brothers, and started realizing what was happening. He nodded and before running to the bus’ direction, he answered:

“I will bring him back, and then I will say yes. To the date, not to burn your room.”

Because he was his crush. And because sometimes, Xukun needed someone that saved him too.

 

_ “Save me, save me, and be careful, I’m like fire” _


End file.
